Nexus Travels
by Shadowdino707
Summary: Inspired by the stories created by East Bridge! The Protoss are a highly technological race, masters of the psionic energies, the firstborn of the ever-powerful Xel'Naga! But, on a distant shadowed world, the Protoss has been divided into hundreds of tribes! Can a High Executor unite the Protoss Tribes? Or will chaos ensue?


**Authors Note: The first chapter of the re-write. As you must, MUST, know, the only thing that basically doesn't belong to me is EVERYTHING created by the awesome guys at Blizzard- except for my Characters and Tribe Names, those are all me, baby! Plus, reminder, this is still the FIRST story I've created under my belt- so, uh.. be polite in your reviews, please?**

**Anywho, let's get this show ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>: __Spiral of Events_

* * *

><p>A rather disruptive noise repeated in the ears of the delirious human for several minutes. The sound that was being created was similar to metal banging against a stone floor. After what seemed like the hundredth time of this, the young adult finally awoke.<p>

'Ugh... what the hell happened...' Was the first thought of a 19 year old Ryan Sanders, who was currently standing in a realm of pure darkness- wait.

Ryan quickly bolted his eyes open, and looked around. The first thing he noticed, is that there is ONLY black all around him. No light, no other colors, no defined shapes, just black. Secondly, was the fact that he still existed, atleast in his physical appearance.

Then everything, and really, everything, came back to the confused American. His life, playing Starcraft: Brood War, finding out what the Warhammer Series was, playing Halo 4... and a plane exploding, with his sister, Elizabeth.

'Wait,' The realization kicked in. "ELIZABETH!" Ryan cried out, looking around with atleast some hope; if he died with his sister, she MUST be here too! ...Right? Alas, nothing like that happened. It was just PITCH black for miles upon miles. Or it was just a really confined space of only afew meters. He really couldn't tell the difference.

...But, Ryan didn't care how this place worked, how far it went, why it was like this- he was just.. shocked. He didn't even reach the benchmark of 20 years old! Why the hell did he have to die there?!

{Because fate is a strange and twisted destiny, Terran. Though I too must ask how I arrived here.} A voice said that snapped the 19 Year old American out of his thoughts, and making him quickly spin around to meet the voice that spoke. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Standing right in-front of Ryan was a 3 meter (9'10" feet) tall alien. But not just any alien, no, it was an actuall Protoss!

Ryan examined the Protoss: he looked... just... bad-ass. He didn't have any other words to describe what he was seeing. The being infront of him- which he assumed was a high ranking Protoss- was wearing gold and white plating on him with blue glowing accents in-between the cracks of the armor. Two golden 'spikes' protrude, no, floated behind the back of the Protoss, completely stationary. Then a, rather boring, blue cape flowed from the top of the shoulder-armor to the ground.

"You-.. you, are a..." {Protoss, yes.} The Protoss rather impatiently interrupted, {Your thoughts are extremely loud, Terran. I could hear your thoughts of examining my armor, even if I wasn't trying to hear it.} The Protoss finished saying, though it was clear that he wasn't finished speaking.

{You would be correct in assuming that I am high ranking- an Executor. Though I was on the road in becoming a High Executor... but that is beyond the point, Ryan Sanders. I am Executor Siaros.} The Executor said, un-intentionally making Ryan feel uncomfortable quick by already knowing his name... most likely by reading his mind.

"Oh, yeah... So, do you have any... idea, what this place is? I know this isn't Heaven, or even, y'know.. death since you're here." Ryan both asked and observed, looking around the place as he spoke.

Siaros nodded at this observation, looking around with his glowing sapphire eyes. (Indeed, and it is easy to tell that I am not one with the Khala...} He said, sounding slightly upset at this fact.

Before Ryan could even respond to that, a blinding light bloomed nearby the two visitors. Instantly, he could see Siaros readying his two blades from his gauntlets.

**"There is not a reason to worry, Executor Siaros and Ryan Sanders. You ask for a reason for this gathering and location, and I shall give it to you."** A deep voice from the light spoke, and Siaros visibly was shocked. The American was also shocked, being that he finished a custom campaign called Mass Recall* recently, he could recognize that voice easily.

**"I know what you two are thinking, and no, I am not the Mighty Tassadar you know. I am simply using his voice and appearance to make this situation more... comfortable." **'Tassadar' said, the light shining behind him as he spoke. The Protoss and the Human stayed silent, to hear what this being had to say further.

**"A spiral of events have occurred, one that even I could not forsee. An unexpected wormhole ravaged through a Protoss Colony Fleet. They have crashed onto a planet, a planet unlike any that the Protoss have encountered. That is why you are here, Siaros. You are, technically, dead, for a long time in fact. That goes the same for you and your sister, Ryan."**

**"And the reason you are here and not in your 'limbo' of death, is that a being like me has already brought someone from your universe," **He gestured to Ryan, **"onto this world... for one reason that cannot mean good whatsoever. In order to restore order in this universe, and all the Protoss inhabiting the new universe, I have decided to do a... rather unconventional means of fixing this breach."** Was the last thing the voice said as pain instantly floored Ryan and Siaros, not from getting hurt, but something much greater.

Memories of their two lives instantly transmitting between the two beings: One was a life of a calm, boring life. Video games, reading books, relaxing and watching television, and caring for a sister.

Another was a life of strife, and hardship. Training to be a templar, working in the Temples of Aiur to learn more of the Xel'Naga, fighting off the adaptable Zerg and the flexible Terrans, and leading a massive fleet to colonize worlds away from the Korpulu Sector...

And before they both had time to make sense of what had occurred to them, their pain ended in total darkness.

* * *

><p>Ryans eyes groggily opened, as the pain from... whatever the hell that had happened earlier, slowly faded. As he rubbed his forehead, and tried to take a deep breath in through his nose...<p>

Only, he didn't feel the rush of air filtering through his nose. Instead, his face felt... solid. He attempted to speak, only to find his body make a soft rumble. This clearly wasn't normal- he had felt these sensations and done these simple acts so many times beforehand in his life.

This time, however, he wasn't in the body of his own human-self, he came to realize, looking down at his yellow-and-white plated pale body. He instantly recognized the armor. The 'Siaros' guy from earlier, in that-

{..Oh no..} He thought out loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mass Recall - I had recently played that custom campaign, and DAYUM, it brought back some good nostalgic feelings from playing SC: BW. Just thought I'd throw a little shout-out in the story for no reason!<strong>

**Also, a little nod to Incredible Muffin for the little idea for how Protoss speaking works. Keep up the good work awesome guy... or girl. I dunno.**

**An thus begins the revised and re-write story of Nexus Travels. More are to come soon: for I am dedicating my time to finishing this freakin' re-write! Enjoy, and this is Shadowdino707 signin' off!**


End file.
